


【林祥】老师不会接吻吗？

by suran0924



Category: suran0924
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suran0924/pseuds/suran0924





	【林祥】老师不会接吻吗？

“来，老师，张嘴，让我看看你的牙齿。”  
“唔.....”  
“嘘，外面有人哦。”  
“不许流口水，不许舔我手指哦。”  
————————————————  
————  
郭麒麟刚下体育课，满身是汗，因为是体育学校，所以基本是男生也没啥好避讳的，脱了衣服系在腰上，光着膀子在校园里溜达。

这不溜达到了医务室，郭麒麟就想着进去看看阎老师在不在。

从教学楼一路逛到正昌楼，数着楼梯上了四楼，因为是体育学校，所以学校的医务室很专业，也很大，差不多整一层四楼都是医务室。

郭麒麟搞神秘似的悄悄转开门把手，让门开开一条缝，忽然耳朵里听见了一些声音。

“嗯.......唔........”  
“嗯嗯，呃.......”  
“不......嗯.........”

是阎老师？！

阎鹤祥的声音郭麒麟简直熟悉的不能再熟悉了，晚上打飞机靠的就是他家阎鹤祥的那句“小同学要注意身体啊”，现在每天梦里才能听见的声音真真切切的摆在面前，郭麒麟不是什么圣人，他硬了。

他蹑手蹑脚的走进医务室，反手落下门锁，现在他满心都是他的阎老师光着身子蜷缩在床上的样子。

床旁的帘子拉着，隐隐约约可以看见床上躺了个人，背对着郭麒麟。

喘息声夹杂着时不时地床在地上的吱呀声。

阎鹤祥在自慰。

伸手摸上帘布，攥住，突然扯开。

阎鹤祥手下动作一顿，不敢置信的回过头看着站在自己身后的郭麒麟。

“你！为什么进门不敲门！出去！”阎鹤祥拉过被子赶忙盖住赤裸的身体。

“阎老师在干嘛呢？我要是敲门岂不是看不到你这么好看的样子了？”郭麒麟歪着头看着过在被子里的阎鹤祥。

气氛本来很尴尬，郭麒麟刚想有所动作，阎鹤祥却突然嘤咛一声，又咬住嘴唇不让自己出声。

“老师，你怎么了？”郭麒麟好像突然知道了什么，嘴角一勾，污言秽语在腹中酝酿。

“老师这是把按摩棒插在后面的小嘴里了吗？有爽到吗？”

“你，你闭嘴啊，嗯.....别，唔，别说了...”阎鹤祥蜷起身子，快感从尾椎蔓延而上，脚趾因为快感而卷曲。

“老师看起来很不满足的样子，要不我来帮帮您？”郭麒麟自顾自说完，抬手就掀阎鹤祥的被子。

“不用，呃嗯...不用你帮！你松，手....”颤抖的尾音，拒绝的话语都似乎成了欲迎还拒的邀约。

郭麒麟一只手便把阎鹤祥两只手按住，眼神却突然看见一旁的桌上放着的遥控器，这是按摩棒的遥控吧，拿着它在阎鹤祥面前晃了晃。

“你别动那个！啊！”阎鹤祥想挣扎起来，却发现挣不到郭麒麟，体院的学生力气真的很大。

郭麒麟将原本显示的二级又上调了一档。

“老师现在需要我帮您了吗？”

“不！嗯呃，慢，慢点，求你。”阎鹤祥现在一点力气也用不上，身体里震动的感觉，私处已经将床单弄湿了，但是他不答应只是因为看到郭麒麟裆部的凸起形状而稍感害怕，他会死的。

郭麒麟将档位调到四档。

“现在呢？”

“唔，”破碎的声音，连字音都凑不起来了，“嗯.......帮，帮我，我想要。”阎鹤祥屈服了。

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”郭麒麟放下手中的遥控器，掀开被子，展现在他面前的是阎鹤祥的身体，一寸寸的抚摸，好像珍宝一般。

体内的玩具突然停止运作，阎鹤祥一下子被空虚占据，身体叫嚣着被侵占，被刺激的挺立的性器顶端渗着水，他的手被困住无法抚摸，欲望无法纾解。

郭麒麟的吻铺天盖地而来，眉眼被舌尖描绘，鼻尖对着鼻尖，心跳声彼此能够听见，最后唇舌的交替，呼吸缠绕，鼻息喷洒在耳边，郭麒麟咬住阎鹤祥的耳垂，舌头在最终逗弄着已经红透了的耳垂，耳畔的郭麒麟的轻笑声让阎鹤祥不知如何是好。

“老师你喜欢我吗？”

“什么？”阎鹤祥怀疑自己听错了。

“唉......”郭麒麟的手探到阎鹤祥的后穴处，碰到了没有完全插入的棒子，不顾他的感受，直接拔了出来。

“嗯.....”阎鹤祥闷哼一声，又是这该死的空虚感。

没有开拓好的小穴，嫩肉外翻，咕啾咕啾的一开一合，好像在对外来者表示欢迎。

郭麒麟尝试伸进了一根手指，被异物进入的阎鹤祥一下子合紧了后穴，郭麒麟摸了摸他的后背，企图让他放松。

阎鹤祥得到解放的双手扶住郭麒麟的肩膀，把头侧埋进枕头内。

“看着我。”郭麒麟掐住阎鹤祥的下巴。

从一根手变成了两根手指。

“唔——哈，嗯......”身前身后都被“照顾”的妥妥帖帖，郭麒麟的吻是那种野性的，不会把你拆吃入腹，但也绝不温柔。

现在阎鹤祥的后面已经容纳下了四根手指，郭麒麟心想可以便抽出手指，将自己滚烫的欲望抵住穴口，磨蹭就是不进去，嘴上还在调笑。

“阎老师还记得我是谁吗？”郭麒麟摸着阎鹤祥的脸，明明长得很普通却莫名吸引自己。

“你，你不是长跑班的郭麒麟吗？”阎鹤祥扭动着身体想远离他一点，那家伙抵在自己后面的尺寸怪吓人。

“老师还记得？！”郭麒麟眼神突然亮了。

“你在学校表白墙表白老子都不匿名还tm附带自拍班级和家庭住址，妈的！做不做？不做给我把你的凶器收起来！”阎鹤祥突然被踩到尾巴般炸毛。

“做。”话音未落，一个挺身。

“艹！你轻点！”阎鹤祥蹭着往后退，这才进去多少，这么痛，不做了！

“现在想跑？你不觉得晚了吗？”郭麒麟抓住他的脚腕往回一拽，原本滑出来的性器又插了进去。

“嗯......”阎鹤祥揪住身下的床单，好像有一点舒服。

郭麒麟看他已经适应了，便慢慢地推进，终于是全根没入，自己也是闷哼一声。

“老师，我可以开始了吗？”郭麒麟亲了下阎鹤祥问道。

“嗯。”阎鹤祥自觉双臂攀上郭麒麟的脖子。

一开始的律动很缓慢，郭麒麟的循规蹈矩让阎鹤祥有一点不满，一口咬在他肩膀上，那一刹那阎鹤祥感觉自己要被撞散了，体内的冲刺快而猛。

“你，你，唔慢一点！别，会坏的！嗯.....”阎鹤祥开始推拒郭麒麟，又像一开始那样被禁锢住。

“老师，你的嘴里我不想听到我不想听的东西，好吗。”郭麒麟吻了下阎鹤祥的嘴角，用祈使句询问他。

“........”阎鹤祥不知为何有些害怕，便不再出声，只是后面窜上来的快感无法忽视，只能咬住自己的下唇不让呻吟溢出唇畔。

郭麒麟用手指拂开他的牙齿，伸进嘴中挑逗着阎鹤祥的舌头，附在他的耳旁，说：“老师要出声啊，我很喜欢听老师的声音的呐。”话毕还故意顶了一下。

“嗯，嗯哈，嗯.....真的，慢，慢点，呃.....”阎鹤祥眼角的生理泪水还未滑进枕巾就被郭麒麟吻去。

“说你爱我。”郭麒麟身下不断运动，阎鹤祥的腿被折成了快接近m的样子。

“.......嗯~...”阎鹤祥没有说话，只是呻吟了一声。

郭麒麟坏心思多的很，抽插的动作突然慢了下来。

“你！”阎鹤祥挺起腰，想让他摸摸自己，郭麒麟好像不为所动，也不再动作。

“嗯？老师要什么？”郭麒麟笑的可开心。

“要，嗯....要麒麟，干，干我。”阎鹤祥搂住郭麒麟的脖子，借力凑上去吻他的嘴。

郭麒麟反客为主，按住阎鹤祥的后脑勺，加深这个吻。

“可以快点了吗？”阎鹤祥莫名有点委屈。

“当然。”郭麒麟的冲撞礼貌而又充满欲望。

低头含住对方胸前的茱萸，舌尖的打圈轻咬，被忽略的另一边被手指勾弄，颇有“轻拢慢捻抹复挑”的韵味。

阎鹤祥将身体挺起，好像为了郭麒麟更好的舔弄，他不敢叫的太大声，毕竟现在还是白天，医务室偶尔还会来人。

“老师，你爱我吗？”郭麒麟又问了刚才的问题。

“.....爱，最爱你了。”阎鹤祥回抱住郭麒麟，与他接吻，交换津液，真切的感受对方。

郭麒麟笑了。

握住阎鹤祥的欲望，有经验的把玩，指尖的薄茧刺激着感官，时不时摩擦过马眼，阎鹤祥浑身像是电流通过般颤抖，后穴突然被顶到点，小阎鹤祥哆哆嗦嗦的射出一股白浊。

“啊，阎老师射了，都不等我。”郭麒麟手上全是阎鹤祥的东西，身下加快了速度，九浅一深的律动，一下下都好像要顶穿阎鹤祥般，这让后者产生一种体内的性器要从自己的嗓子顶出来的感觉。

“啊，啊，慢，慢点，嗯！”阎鹤祥像极了海上随浪飘荡的小船。

“老师，老师，嗯——”郭麒麟念着阎鹤祥，快速抽插了几十下，终于是射在了阎鹤祥体内。

阎鹤祥感觉眼前一黑，脑中一片空白，他的头靠在郭麒麟胸口，二人贴近喘息着。

两人都还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，门外响起了敲门声。

“阎老师？在吗？校长需要药品的进货单。”

来人见屋内没人反应，转了转门把，发现锁了。

阎鹤祥赶紧捂住自己的嘴，郭麒麟坏心眼儿的这个时候又开始了，一下没一下的顶着，还每下都撞在那个点上，阎鹤祥的呻吟声细细密密地从指缝溢出。

郭麒麟拿开他的手，阎鹤祥瞪了他一眼，一下吻上了他，这样就不会有声音了吧。

郭麒麟也乐的享受心上人送吻。

“老师你是小狗吗？”

“？怎么了？”阎鹤祥听见门外人走开了，这才退开。

“接吻光舔嘴唇的吗？要会伸舌头啊，像这样。”

“！”阎鹤祥被亲了个昏天暗地。

郭麒麟亲身教授接吻之道。

所以阎鹤祥的嘴到第二天也是肿着的。


End file.
